Looking Glass
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Serial drabbles loosely about Rogue, Remy, and windows
1. Nurse

"Ah _said_ to hold still," He knows it's a dangerous game to stare at the girl's chest, shrouded in only an oversized flannel as she moved through a dim lit room. She lived like a damned vampire, but he kept the thought to himself as he mused about her breasts. They looked like the perfect place for his face. "Damn it, Gambit. Ah know Ah told ya those Friends Of Humanity idiots were on the _prowl_..." She can't help but nag as she mopped delicately at his busted nose. Only he could look hot after looking like he lost a fight. Times were changing, and the news was reporting mutants who weren't as lucky as he was.

He only grinned, the liquor he drank earlier spreading warmth throughout his chest. "Gambit jus' wan' a drink_, chére._" He says as innocently as he can. "Not lookin' for a figh-"

She eyed him when his words slurred, slightly. "You were on the job, tailin' someone or_ tryin_' to thieve." She crosses her arms and withholds treatment, Remy's black and red irises locked on silver strands of hair. It'd grown to her collar and was framing her face like a halo. Glowing in what little light streamed into her dark bedroom. "Ya think Ah don't _know_?" She knew far more about the New Orleans mutant than she wanted to.

He's not sure what drove him limping to her balcony, one night. His navy and maroon shirt shredded over his chest. Cuts mottling his skin. Eyes blackened. It was then the cajun realized he didn't have _any_ friends. No doorstep to show up to, no questions asked. No family capable of saving him, and not the other way around. But, after losing a long battle to a very scary (mutant? geneticist?), his only thoughts turned to her. That, if he died right _now_, he had to see her.

She said nothing then, shrouded in a dark green cloak on her patio. Like she was waiting for him. She brought him into her room and patched every wound. They sat together in silence, and when the sun rose, he left without a word.

He would think habit is a strong word, but he keeps finding reasons to be around Rogue; habitually. Bonus points if he's beat up. She made a damn good nurse. He sighed, staring dopily at her as beer and bourbon gave him courage. "Beauty an' breasts... Bes' of bot' worlds,_ non_? No wonder Remy keep comin' back h-" He doesn't react when she pinches the back of his hand, hard. The girl was physically affectionate (if you like pain). Always pinching, shoving, hitting. He was like a big, dumb dog. He couldn't get enough of it, and he'd even venture he usually deserved it.

"Ya came here," The southerner watched as she wagged a gloved finger, hiding dangerous skin. "Cause, ya got_ nowhere_ else to go. And, nobody's stupid enough to let a thief in. Except, me." Wolverine would have a field day, with this. His grin widened, like a crocodile smiling.

"Remy only take_ one_ pair o'panties, and he bring 'em back once h-" A swift punch to the shoulder left him wheezing. She sure hit hard.

"Swear t'god, Ah'll scream so loud," It was only by luck Logan hadn't caught on to this arrangement, yet. And if Rogue knew anything, she knew he would. Despite her growling, he was only leaning closer. Studying her dark makeup, even this late at night. How she dared leave her flannel barely buttoned when she knew the likes of _him_ prowled the night. How her hair was a perfect reflector of the moon. He'd never seen anything like it.

"You won't. Remy _dare_ ya." She knew he was stupid enough to be serious. He grabbed her wrist, and held it delicately. He was feeling like a predator, and he wanted to hear her scream.

"Ah,"

The door kicked open, and Remy knew to stand. His black skin suit made him blend in with the dark of Rogue's room as Logan stepped, claws revealed. At his back was Kitty Pryde, peeking nervously inside in her oversized pajamas. She swore she heard voices, evidence of someone being in her old room. The girls' had recently gotten their own, and the younger of the two was the one experiencing separation anxiety.

She thought Rogue might be in trouble, not with _Gambit._

"How many damn times am I gonna find you in here, _bub_?" He was already wading towards the balcony door, not looking forward to actually meeting Wolverine's weapons.

Rogue stood, trying to keep a fight from destroying her room. "Now, Loga-" His resulting glare made her clutch the flannel together. Remy wasn't going to be the only one getting chewed out.

"Out. Now, don't ask what happens when I find ya in a _little girl's room._ Again." Rogue's eyebrows hit the ceiling when he says 'little', but Kitty shakes her head. He was angry, enough. "Twerp_, bed._" She was smiling sheepishly as her old roommate glared at her. Remy was already sailing off the porch and into night, thinking about Rogue's pale face and pale chest._ 'Can't cut my thoughts,'_ He thought smugly. Rogue already occupied them. "You," He pointed three claws, downward. "Kitchen. Three minutes."

Rogue folded her arms as Kitty smiled. "Sorry, I... Didn't_ know_ it'd be... Look, maybe nobody told you." The white banged girl cocks her head to the side, knowing she can't wait to hear what her friend's about to say. "You_ can't_ have one night stands here if you're afraid to kick him out of your room." Rogue's mouth dropped open. "He's here like, what? Every other _week_?"

Rogue slapped a hand over her face. If Kitty knew, who else knew? She was suddenly mortified. "After school, homework, training... That's about as often as _Piotr_ and I-"

"What the _hell_ do you think is goin' on in here?" The brunette stops to ponder what she's said as Rogue physically pushed her out. "Go. Now."


	2. Studied

He'd known her routine since before Apocalypse. He'd slipped up a few times, made his presence known to taunt and tease the southern belle. He couldn't help it. But, she had truly no idea how long he'd stalked her. Prowled after her steps, learned her every move. It was only him who put up a fight when Mesmero sent her for the Acolytes. Because he knew _her,_ even if she didn't know him. Not yet.

The sun was setting and it was a nice day. The red head has her sessions with Charles by the fountain, working to contain her hellish powers. Logan would be stalking somewhere nearby, so he can't come close. He's starting to get smart, realize how well the cajun knew their home and how many tricks he had to infiltrate it. To get to one student. She had just sparred outside, and now she'd be heading in through the shower.

Taking the long stroll through the mansion, covered in a bodysuit that went to her ankles and wrists. Almost like she knows he's hundreds of yards away, following her. Perching in a tree as she gets to her room, peeling each layer off painfully slow; he hates his crazed thoughts that she knows he's there. He's watching. That it's all for _him._

For a suspected virgin, the girl had so much sex appeal. So much secret, sexual energy she isn't even aware of. But, he sees her for all she is. The passionate, intimate person hidden beneath the fear. The fear of her powers and the fear of being hurt, two very valid ones. But, Remy doesn't feel fear when he thinks of those problems. Not even a problem to solve.

He never lets his eyes linger when she's nude. He marvels at her shockingly intricate underwear, ones nobody would get to see. Lacey. Strapped. Actual pieces of lingerie nicer than any other girls' (he had checked). Ones she wore for nobody but herself, or maybe the thief she knows peers through her windows... When she removes all of her clothing, he turns away. Her body, especially, was a gift. One he knew the girl would give him with time. When she could.

He would keep tabs on her, study her, but he wouldn't take that away. By the time it's dark outside, he's already gone.


	3. The Girl With A Pearl Earring

Jean raked slender fingers through her hair as she gathered her hair into a pony tail. The Danger Room may have gotten easier for veteran members, but the classes were still tiring. Especially when they were run by the red head's boyfriend. "Piotr told me about this Russian restaurant that opened up in Hell's Kitchen..." Kitty continued, fiddling with her ponytail as she thought of the massive mutant. "He never complains about all the vegan and vegetarian food we eat together, so I want to take him there, tonight!"

She turned to the red head, someone the younger girl still clearly looked up to. "You and Scott got anything planned?" She didn't want to be as sappy as the two, but there were some parts of their relationship Kitty hopes to emulate. They were always stealing away together, going on date nights like they'd just hooked up. Luckily for Rogue, a certain cajun has had her too preoccupied to notice.

"Oh, I dunno. He's gotta class of New Recruits to teach, later." She rolled her eyes, imagining his eager face. "You know him, he's psycho. He's been waiting for Logan to make classes his responsibility since he _got_ here. Maybe, a movie in the Rec room if we catch it." Rogue's arms are folded, but there's a small smile on her dark painted lips. Rogue's had so little to share, and had divulged even less. The gossipy girls were dying to know her business. "What about you, Rogue?" Jean's eyes were shut in satisfaction.

"What about_ what?"_ Rogue scoffed, but she secretly loved the attention.

"Oh,_ you_ know..." Jean played along, coyly.

"Yeah, seriously. Got any break-in's planned for later?" She poked at her friend's ribs. Rogue swatted at her, but her smile grew. "You should try burning incense to throw Logan off. Give you guys some extra time..." Rogue rolled her eyes as they girls rounded a corner, together. Sometimes, they talked like she imagined the football teamed talked in the locker room.

"Ah wouldn't do that. It wouldn't work." This garned cocked eyebrows from both Jean and Kitty. Had she tried? "Ororo like's incense. Ah don't burn 'em enough, they just make him investigate faster." When both girls stopped in their tracks, Rogue sighed. "Ah _tried._.." Jean snapped her fingers.

"He has to get out of here, sometime..." She reason. Rogue only chuckled at that, Kitty blowing on her bangs in exasperation.

"This is _Logan_ you're talkin' about."

"Oh, true..."

"Well," Kitty continued slyly. "Did you get the box of silk scarves I dropped off from the mall?" The silver haired girl's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You mean the box of _nude, red, and black ones_? What the heck was Ah supposed to do with those, use them to protect Gambit from m-" Jean's eyes grow wide when Rogue turns a shade she's never seen, before: red. That was exactly what she was meant to do with them. Kitty twiddled with her fingers, a blush creeping on her cheeks as well.

"W-Well... Y-Yeah,_ I mean_... I-I just figure-" Kitty moves when Jean places her hands on the shoulder pads of Rogue's uniform.

"Yes." She answers firmly. Just as Rogue knew intimate details about all her teammates, Jean knew how shy and inexperienced her teammate was when it came to intimacy_ and_ sex. She didn't even think the girl had examined that side of herself, she can only imagine getting that talk from Mystique. Like other things, Rogue probably figured it out on her own. Then, there was how her powers manifested...

She could write a mental thesis on her teammate. She's not sure if her feelings had to do with_ Scott_, or the paternal vibes he's always given out (even as a teenager who loved being semi-responsible for kids younger than him). They made people feel safe, a feeling Rogue hasn't often had. If she's genuinely starting to like Remy, this was a very big deal. "Listen, _explore_. Experiment. Life's short, Rogue. Don't miss out because of fear."

Now, Rogue was becoming disgusted (as well as embarrassed). "Okay, Jean._ Ew._ Even if I did," She turned a glare Kitty's way. "Ah wouldn't tell any of_ you_."

_"Yeah,_ you would." She just heard Kitty mutter.

"Listen," Jean says, taking pride in her testing. "I didn't want you to feel stupid, or get made fun of from our suggestions, anyways..._ ScottandItriedit._" Now, Rogue was beet red. She's not sure if it's confusion, repulsion, anger, or fear but she hates the mental images and psyche responses to what Jean just insinuated. The brunette was scratching her head, her uniform partially unzipped.

"Wait, you _what?"_

"Ah..."

"We _still_ do it. Try it out." Jean stared at Rogue expectantly as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She knew from Jean's psyche that she can't deal with the unresolved tension Rogue walks with. It buzzes around her, like bees.

"Ah... Dunno. If Logan saw_ that_... He'd actually kill me, and then Ah'd just be a hologram in the Danger Room. Like _Star Wars_..." Kitty shrugged, which gun video game of Kurt's was 'Star Wars'.

"I would visit you, and we'd totally hang out when I'm on punishment and cleaning in there." Rogue mostly ignores her.

"What if... What if he thought it was a_ stupid idea?_" Her voice gets quieter, unable to ponder the thought. To that, the telepath smiled. Rogue knew so amusingly little about the opposite sex.

"He won't think a valid idea to explore..._ You,_ is stupid." The southerner had made his curiosity known. As though it pained her, Rogue pondered the telepath's words. It made sense, she hated when that happened. "And, you don't have to mention it until you feel like... _Exploring._ You don't think so," Rogue bristled as Jean wrapped an arm around her. "We have power_. You,_ maybe most of all." So funny, Rogue forgot to laugh.

"Yeah, Jean._ Maybe_." They turned the corner to the elevator to find Hank, Ororo, Logan, and Charles. The psychic was seated, an eyebrow quirked in offense or amusement (nobody could tell which). Ororo looked stunning in marigold slacks and the most perfect shade of teal. Her expression is exasperated, for what they're not sure. Hank looks amused though, and that's a good thing, because Logan is livid. Can't-Use-My-Words livid.

"Ah, Rogue." Charles begins. Kitty and Jean look at each other. "Perhaps we cou-"

"Upstairs, _your room._" Logan demands, stepping aside so she could get to the stairs. Rogue huffs, wondering what she could've done to make all administrators find her. She hadn't (defied Logan or Scott's direct order, stolen school vehicles, violated mission or Danger Room protocol, taken SATs or tests for anyone, snowmobiled to school on the snow days) done anything to warrant this that_ semester_, at least. She was genuinely scratching her head as her teammates looked on.

"Okay, really. What Ah'd do?" Logan doesn't face her, he continues stomping up the steps.

"Not really something_ you_ did, dear." Ororo says, her tone smug with knowledge.

"But something you shall find interesting, none the less." Hank adds, as lyrical as always. Based on all their totally different reactions, she still has no idea. But, when she sees the shadow the gift on her balcony leaves, she begins to understand why they've sought her. What's staring back at her is a huge, authentic classic painting. Rogue would know, because under literature, art history is one of her favorite subjects.

She knows the luster of a real painting when she sees one. She's dreamed of traveling to Europe, to see all the real art she looked at in books. She's never told a soul that, but somehow Remy knew. Only Remy could thieve a European piece of art and leave it on her doorstep like a thank you note. Thank you, for doing the most basic human thing of patching him up when he's got nowhere to go. The girl is stunned, her mouth dropped open while Logan silently seethes at her side.

Everyone knew this painting. She had one pearl earring, a scarf hiding her hair. The stare in her eyes, people have spent hours interpreting what it meant. The Girl With A Pearl Earring was one of Rogue's favorite works. "Ain't this supposed to be in the_ Louvre!_" He can contain his rage and bewilderment no longer. This was a joke, to him. This joke could've lead European militaries to Rogue's window. If he can do that, what's stopping him from stealing her?

"Actually, my friend. _The Mauritshuis, _art museum of the Netherlands. Quite a classic and deserving of the French hall all the..." A stare from Logan quieted Hank, Ororo laughing as quietly as he could behind him.

"Rogue, I know_ every time_ Gambit is in here." Charles' announcement makes both Rogue and Logan's jaws, drop. He smiles with his eyes shut. "I cannot read his mind, but I can still sense him." She exhales when his smile became warmer. "He was injured, the other night. You gave him aid." Logan folded his arms with a growl. That wasn't what he'd call it. "It seems you have inspired _many_ feelings of gratitude in our friend." The clawed mutant almost blows a raspberry, disgusted by Charles' seeming pleasure.

"Perhaps, he could buy you chocolates or roses... Like Scott does." Ororo suggested, cheekily. Rogue sighed as she looked at the marvelous painting, and the shreded paper below it.

"Yeah, there was a note_. And no_, didn't bother to read it." He says, one step away from sticking his tongue out. Not even a destroyed note can change that she has this story to tell Kitty and Jean the next time they ask.


End file.
